


RWBY: Do You Trust/Love Me?

by EveningBlaze16



Category: RWBY
Genre: Broken Family, Faunus Racism, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Other, heavily injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningBlaze16/pseuds/EveningBlaze16
Summary: If there's one thing that can change a person just as strongly as fear, it's love. Marrow has been hiding his true self for so long but a spunky girl with an unusual semblance will shake people to their core just by being true to herself. hopefully, the curtain of doubts will be lifted before ironwood can doom not just atlas but humanity as a whole.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It started out normal as ever for the young dog-Faunus; just some routine patrols and making sure the creatures of Grimm weren’t around. He had his rifle-boomerang at the ready just in case. Mantle was as quiet and cold as ever despite the warm lightings. The city was covered in filth and he couldn’t help feeling for the people here. Marrow knew exactly what most people here think of him: just another poster child for Ironwood’s pisspoor attempt at equality. Even he wasn’t blind to what Atlas really was, a glorified prison that leaches off the people it was supposed to protect. The only reason he was even here was sheer determination to prove he was more than what people thought of him. “And what am I, really?” Marrow thought bitterly to himself. He heard a snarling nearby and went to check it out. Sure enough, a Sabyr had gotten in and was cornering a young woman. 

He fired a warning shot to get the beast’s attention and it worked. Now he just had to keep it away from her so she could run. The black-furred and white-boned tigerlike monster ran at him as he back up and then locked eyes with it. With an icy tone, he said “Stay” resulting in it freeze in place. He pulled the trigger on Fetch, sending a bullet into the creature’s mouth causing it to explode. Once it faded away, he looked in the direction of the woman he helped. She seemed less than pleased, only to spot that she had a weapon. Oops. He probably just ruined her gig. If there was one thing he knew about local huntsmen and huntresses who didn’t work with the military? Most of them hate when ace-ops like himself get involved in their jobs. “You weren’t in any real danger, were you?” he asked. The woman he helped had strawberry-blonde hair, dark pink-wine red mixed colored eyes, and her skin was lightly tanned. In her hand, she had the handle of a gun, but he couldn’t figure out the rest of it. 

Marrow saw how she was dressed in dark blues, pale gold, and some kind of mix between Raspberry pink and boysenberry purple. It was like if you took the dawn sky then added some metallics and browns to it. She looked at him, eyebrow quirked and a frown on her face before saying, “No, I was actually leading it to a trap. Thanks for the help though.” He stepped aside and she walked past. He noted a sweet fragrance she was wearing. It was something mildly spicy but crisp, like fall. He spotted a bird pin on her poncho that kept her shoulders dry and warm. He couldn’t be sure if she was with the Happy Huntresses but he did think she was pretty.

Marrow headed back to the drop point but he couldn’t get that woman out of his mind. Well, ok girl really. She didn’t look any older than him and he was 21! She had to be at least 19, though he could be wrong. It had been about a year since he graduated from the academy and was placed on the ace ops. He had a lot to learn and had to close the gap of experience vs raw talent. It had been even longer since he last contacted his mom in Mantle. She always worried about him like any mother but the problem was that he, like his father, was a Faunus. She worried because how people would treat him. Atlas was never going to accept him as a person. He was just another cog in a machine, a means to an end. Even more so given how faunas are used for cheap labor. Things like mining, service, and even worse jobs were all that most people could do in this waste of a kingdom. Marrow was different. He wasn’t going to let them tell him his worth. 

Even so, he did have at least two friends on the team. Well, at least they were friends once work was done and the uniforms got swapped out for casual attire. Clover Ebi, leader of the ace ops, was more like an older brother to him. He has short brown hair and teal-green eyes. He wore a sleeveless Atlesian Specialist uniform that consisted of a white sleeveless double-breasted coat with red and blue accents with ornate detailing shaped to the form of wishbones, broad tail with red lining, and a four-leaf clover pin on the lapel. His belt had a rabbit's foot keychain hanging off it. Clover also wore white pants and covered his hands with brown fingerless gloves. He also wears blue calf-high boots with four dark blue straps and silver steel toe plating. 

He wasn’t sure if Vine saw him as a friend or anything but he knew Harriet didn’t see any of them like that. To her? They’re only co-works & nothing more. She was the one most vocal about how he was supposedly weak or that he wasn’t trying hard enough. She’s a dark-skinned young woman with platinum blonde and brown hair shaved on the sides and dark pink eyes. While actively using her Semblance, her eyes glow gold. She wears a very short-sleeved Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a sleeveless white double-breasted vest with silver buttons and dark blue accents. It has a white and dark blue-collar, a dark blue short-sleeved t-shirt, a red tie, and white shorts. She wears dark blue chaps that presumably connect to the tops of her shorts. The chaps expose the inner part of the thighs and the backs of her calves. She also wears blue fingerless gloves and dark gray trainers with black accents and a white stripe accompanied with red socks. She also has white calf pads and dark blue knee pads as well. There are also dark blue straps fastened around the top of her vest. The blond portions of her hair are styled in a way that resembles a rabbit's ears.

He looked around at his team as they talked about the mission. Normally he’d be talking with them, cracking jokes, and having a good time but tonight? He wondered who that mystery girl was. They were about 5 minutes from the living quarters when Elm gave Marrow’s nose a flick to get his attention. “What’s with you Marrow? You’re not usually this spacy.” Her tone was playfully curious. He rolled his eyes with a smile, “Nothing. Just got a lot on my mind.” Harriet snickered once, “That’s a first.” Her tone was full of sarcasm and dryness. Vine was across from Marrow alongside Harriet and Clover. As usual, Vine hardly spoke. However, this time his silence was just wondering if Marrow would continue. Marrow ignored her and just shrugged saying “Eh, just passed by my old neighborhood is all. I was half expecting my mom to show up worrying like she always does.” He chuckled because that’s exactly what she’d do if she saw him. 

Meanwhile, in the heart of Mantle, that same young woman met up at the Azul De Luna. Her name was Selene Dawn though her name at work was “Moonlight”. She was a dancer and occasionally sang at the club she worked at. It was a side gig but her main job is a huntress. She stayed in the city she was raised in and wasn’t at all for Ironwood’s actions. She was an ally to the happy huntresses and even an unofficial member due to her circumstances. She would help with night jobs and clear out Grimm where she could. However, Robyn Hill made it clear that she wasn’t comfortable putting Selene in unnecessary danger if she could avoid it, hence why she’s an unofficial member. Selene arrived at work and changed into her typical outfit. A corset top, short shorts, fishnet stockings, heels, and night-themed jewelry. Her hair was done up in a braided bun with small stars studs. After taking a swig of water to wet her vocal cords, she stepped out on stage and did her job in the neon limelights. The smell of booze, smoke, and such made this nightlife a thrill. The pounding music in her ears, the flashing lights, and the way she captivated the patrons with her dancing all synchronized and synthesized with her and her with the atmosphere of the club. The last dance of the night, she sang her heart out and showcased her best.


	2. Chapter 2

The week that followed was business as usual but Selene kept running into Marrow at different locations. It wasn’t a surprise really, she worked with Robyn and the Happy Huntresses while Marrow worked for the Atlas Military. She refuses to see them as anything but soldiers. They aren’t huntsmen or huntresses because they don’t think or act like it. Robyn was only making sure that certain supplies would get to Mantle, where it was needed! The wall that was supposed to protect Mantle was in terrible shape and wasn’t being repaired. Meanwhile, Amity Colosseum was getting an awful lot of attention when it was clear that the Vytal festival wouldn’t be a thing for an exceedingly long time. However, due to the nature of her job, she kept tabs on the Ace-Ops. 

It was in the dead of night when she ran into Marrow again. This time, he was up against a sphinx Grimm, and from the looks of it? It wasn’t going well. The battle was near the wall of Mantle. The feline-like body had black bird-like wings and a snake's head for a tail. The massive amounts of armor combined with its ability to fly was making this a significant challenge for one person. Where the heck was his team? There was no time to worry about that as it took a swipe at the young Faunus before going into the sky again. Selene got on to the rooftops of Mantle near the wall and whistled loudly so to get the thing’s attention. It took an interest, gave chase to her, so she fired her arrows at the wings causing one of the two to become clipped. That threw off its balance and sent it plummeting out of the sky and into the wasteland outside the wall. Marrow caught up with her as she threw the spear into the neck of the beast and while Marrow switched his rifle into boomerang mode to take out the remaining wing and tail. That done, it faded away as he looked at her but he switched his weapon to safety mode once he got the “all clear” from his team.

Selene kept her eyes trained on him, more specifically his hands and where he kept the laughable restrains. As if reading her thoughts, he slowly put his weapon away in its holster on his back. He slowly raised his hands to the don’t shoot potion as she too put her weapons away. They both relaxed, seeing neither was going to do anything stupid. Finally, Marrow spoke breaking the silence “Thanks for the help. I’m Marrow Amin. My team should be on their way. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they know you’re not under arrest.” His voice was calm and steady as he walked close to her. Selene kept her front facing him, never letting him into her blind spot or to face her back. Growing up in the slums as a stripper, she knew better than to turn her back to someone who was anything but a friend. He quirked an eyebrow, clearly confused by her silence “and you are?” he asked. 

Selene’s face stayed blank but she responded in a mutual calm, “I’m Dawn. I figured that I owed you for helping me. Besides, I can tell a good person from the sheep.” As if on cue, the manta aircraft landed and the remaining 4 ace ops opened the hatch for Marrow to board. Though Harriet walked out and spotted the woman with him. “Great job Marrow. You managed to arre- “. She was cut off by Marrow himself, “She hasn’t done anything wrong so I can’t arrest her. Besides, we don’t have any proof that she’s even associated with Robyn.” Harriet glared at him and arrested her anyway. “I’m simply following orders, something you clearly haven’t figured out.” She said as Selene went willingly, head held high. 

Clover seemed to be just as annoyed with Harriet’s bringing this person with as Marrow. Elm however was the first to speak on this, “Look I get we have to apprehend her followers but don’t you think you’re taking this a bit far, Hare?” Selene simply stayed quiet as they took off, unwilling to let them see her sweat. If Harriet wants to be a sheep and let Ironwood do all the thinking for her? Fine. It was almost midnight by the time they made it back. Selene was shoved into a side cell where she would be kept till they got around to interrogation. Thankfully, that wouldn’t be very long as Clover walked in and undid her bonds, “Sorry about that. Not all of us are willing to violate protocol.” When her wrists were free he simply returned her weapon. Most of them knew that she hadn’t done anything so there was no need for the interrogation. Selene simply walked out and took the nearest tram down to Mantle.

Marrow sauntered down to the training room to blow off steam. If there was one thing that pissed him off more than the propaganda his boss spewed it was how Harriet was abusing her position. They both knew she wasn’t trying to uphold what the job stood for. No, no, she just wanted to set a record for most arrests or something. Ironwood just saw it as being driven and working hard. He punched and kicked at the punching bag, going from quick jabs, to high kicks, to sweeping kicks, to sucker punches, and back. Eventually, he heard the doors slide open and footsteps approach. He could tell by the softness of the steps it was Elm Ederne, a tall & buff woman with a heart of gold, was a good friend despite how she teased him. How she didn’t lose toes in this arctic wasteland because she was barefoot is beyond him. He wasn’t sure who was crazier: Clover and his lack of sleeves or Elm and going barefoot. Still, he definitely noticed the ring she wore in her medium brown hair in a short ponytail, brown-tan skin, and brown eyes. She wears an Atlesian Specialist uniform like the rest of em. It’s really only when you look closer that you see the subtle differences between them. The uniforms consist of an open white, one-sleeved crop jacket with dark blue accents, shoulder flaps and collar, and a dark gray shirt. Elm has silver vambraces over her forearms and has a red belt around her white pants, the only footwear she has is some martial arts footwraps alongside dark blue calf plates that cover the tops of her feet. The plates have three red straps tied around them; the soles of her feet are appropriately dirty as a result. She also has a silver hoop earring on her right ear.

Well, either one is preferred to sparing with Vine or Harriet. Vine never really seemed to try with him and Harriet? The less he sparred with her, the better. Elm might be rougher than she needs at times but at least he knows when it’s an accident and when it’s on purpose. As for Clover, he always made sure to treat Marrow as an equal and therefore not only push in the right direction but he’d ask instead of demand. Elm walked over and held onto the punching bag, “oh come on, you can do better!” she laughed as she helped him. Once he was burnt out, she handed him a bottle of water as they sat down to cool down. Marrow wiped off the sweat that had begun to sting his eyes, his hair matted as he moved his bangs out of his face. 

As he caught his breath and they talked, Elm looked like she had something she wanted to say but could find the words. Finally, she decided to just come out with it, “You gonna tell me why you’ve been avoiding sparing with Vine?” Her voice was calm but firm as she asked. It wasn’t like Marrow to just avoid this with teammates he got along with. He ended up laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling trying to come up with something to say. Finally, he said “I just get the feeling he’s throwing softballs at me. I know he’s holding back a lot more than he should.” it was pretty clear Vine wasn’t the kind who enjoyed fighting nor did he see a need for needless conflict. However, he did firmly believe in personal progress and improving one’s skills. So it was harder to tell with him, it didn’t help that Vine was constantly neutral when it came to his voice and face. Elm offered her hand to help him up but marrow brushed it aside and curled up and jump back up onto his feet. She smiled and gave him a slap on the back which almost resulted in him ending up face-first on the floor. As he left he thought about Vine; short shaved gray hair, deathly pale skin, and light blue eyes. He has several tattoos, including a third eye tattoo along the center of his forehead and chin. This only made his mask-like appearance all the creepier and the fact he seems to be willfully ignorant of Marrow’s jokes all the more irritating. He always gave off that creepy calm that felt like a serial killer that can function in “polite society” without getting caught or something. Just the idea made Marrow’s tail bristle in discomfort.

Like the rest of them, Vine wears the Atlesian Specialist uniform that consists of a white double-breasted, partially unbuttoned coat with a broad tail, navy blue accents, collar, and shoulder flaps. A red sash running diagonally over his left shoulder meeting a second red sash around his waist under a large blue belt, and navy-blue fingerless gloves that go up to his brachium. He wears navy blue pants tucked into a pair of navy-blue thigh-high boots with steel toe and heel plating, a small pouch on the sides, and kneepad detailing. He wears beaded necklaces around his neck and beaded bracelets around his right arm alongside two silver bands, one small, one large on his left forearm.


	3. Chapter 3

Down in Mantle, Selene was pouring over a map of the slums and the sewers. She had a bad feeling about what was on the horizon and she wasn’t about to take chances. Still, she was doing her damnest to keep the unwanted thoughts at bay. Memories of her rougher upbringing, the pitiful shack she and her mama lived in, her sister having been arrested just for being at a peaceful protest, her dad walking out on them, and finally the day she hated most. The day her mom turned her out to the higher living folks in mantle like doctors and shop owners. She had her prettied up and it didn’t take long to figure out that she was being sent to live in a high-ranking pleasure house. She held onto a cameo locket and on the back, it said, “to yourself always be true”. She was only 17 when it happened and her mama was dying. They couldn’t afford food, medicine, or rent so this was the only way out for her. She was so angry at first but thank the gods she didn’t have to resort to selling her body as she thought. The man who picked her up that day was Toffy, her boss. He made it clear that until she was 21? She would be a waitress at best, she’d have a place to stay, protection from dangers, and food. He treated those who lived there well and wouldn’t let anyone lay hands on her without her ok.

She refused to succumb to how people tried to tear her down, she learned to fight and handle weapons from her fellow roommates and her boss. He made it clear that she should never let someone tell her that gender makes any difference in a fight; the attacker won’t care if she’s a woman or a man and the Grimm sure as hell won’t either. He taught her how all the things she’d need to know; financial math, cooking, laundry, and other important skills that any functioning person needs to know. Her mom was many things but cruel or neglectful wasn’t one of em. If anything? Her father was the one who caused all this; he gambled and drank all the time, he borrowed money that he couldn’t payback, and then he just left. Her mom had to take up a job as a waitress, a seamstress, and at the worst times? Had to sell her body for money. It was something Selene had seen for years but she never forgot what her mama drilled into her head – no matter what? She was named for the moon who was damaged but not broken, bright but soft. They can call her trash, dirty, or whatever but Selene is her name.

She had gotten strange reports outside the city at an old depot spot. Selene didn’t like the readings she was getting but it didn’t seem like anything big. She had one thing that could get her out there and fast though she wasn’t sure. She took out a sketchpad and a pen she had specially made. She heard May and Fiona heading out. “hey, I’m heading to the old drop post. There’s something I wanna check on.” she said before they told her to hop in the truck. They’d drop her halfway between the mines and there so she can scout out. It was a long ride and she made sure she had enough dust for the trip, her scroll, and spear. Once she was alone, she took out her sketchbook, then using some of her aura, she drew an elaborate outline of a dragon. It was sleek, light on its feet, and was more than capable in a fight. She activated her semblance to bring it to life, well ok, it was more of a hologram than anything. Still, it was hers and lowered itself to her so she could climb up and find where the readings would lead her. It wouldn’t last long and she needed as much aura as she could spare. Thankfully, it wouldn’t take long to find what she was looking for but what she saw gave her a sense of horror: a river of Grimm and from the looks of it? It’d take only a month or so to reach the outpost, and only a few days to reach the city. She immediately called the others to let them know what she found though she doubted they’d listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Selene waited for them back at the outpost and thought about what to do. She couldn’t just wait around for this to get worse but she also knew the people were already scared. She had to handle this delicately, especially with the odd chance of running into Marrow. Why couldn’t she get that guy out of her head? Something about the way he treated her kindly even when he had every reason not to. She saw how his tail bristled a little when he was annoyed or how he seemed interested in how she was able to hold her own. Though, what she liked most was the combination of his eyes and smile. they were so lively and had a sort of devilish angelic look. Maybe she was thinking too much about him but he didn’t seem to fit with the other ace-ops. 

Clover was a decent enough guy by what she’d seen, if only having his priorities backward. Elm seemed ok, but she gave off an energy that seemed to scream “screw me over and you’re dead”. As for Vine? She got nothing from bad vibes from him. he came off as someone who could watch someone be murdered and have little reaction. Well, maybe that wasn’t fair of her. And as for Harriet? As for Harriet…She had a few run-ins and over time she realized that no matter what? Harriet wouldn’t listen to anyone but Ironwood or herself. Made it easy for her to blame everyone else instead of taking a long hard look at herself. Selene sighed heavily and was relieved to see her team come back. Once she was in the back of the truck, she leaned back and said “Found out what was causing those readings. A river of Grimm. At best? It’ll take a month to reach the outpost. After that? Only a few days maybe hours to reach the city.” 

May slammed on the breaks and looked back at her, eyes wide in shock. “I swear if you’re joking” she started but one look at those expressive and honest eyes, she knew this wasn’t a joke. Selene was dead serious so they drove on in silence thinking about this. They had to warn the city, protect the people, but knowing the stuffed shirts? They’d leave Mantle to die. It made her sick to think about but that’s why the Happy Huntress’s were here. They’d stand against the tyranny that Ironwood had set up. Selene was dropped off at work and May promised to let Robyn know what she found. That night, however, she noticed someone familiar in the crowd. 

She could have sworn it was Marrow but every time she tried to see over the patrons and the others? She lost sight of him. Once her dance was over, she hopped off the stage and went to investigate. She was in a corseted top and a pair of leather jeans, and high-heeled boots. She last saw the stranger heading to the doorway only to be stopped by a group of thugs. “Hey, watch it Faunus!” one shouted. The other smirked as grabbed something and if she had to guess? It was whatever Faunus trait the stranger had. She made her way over and shoved the two aside “Hey! You wanna tug on shit? Take it elsewhere. This bar doesn’t tolerate that.” she offered her hand to the man and she was startled to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her. The coat was long enough to cover his actual tail though the basic shape was still visible. She led him somewhere private so neither one would get in trouble. “What are you doing here?!” she hissed in a whisper. 

Sure enough, the person she was talking to was Marrow. Either he lost his mind or he has a death wish. He didn’t seem bothered by the fact he was in what most of the elites called a dive. “I thought there was something odd about you. No locals are that flexible in the field and not trained at the academies.” He said with a chuckle. Noticing her look of shock and anger he sighed and said “relax. I’m not here on business, I am allowed days off ya know. Provided I don’t wear my uniform.” That did little to help settle Selene’s nerves as now he likely knew who she was helping from the different run-ins and now this. “How long have you known?” she asked flatly. He simply smiled and said “Officially? Just now. But I started putting the pieces together when you saved my ass from that sphinx”. She didn’t like how this was going, "What do you want?" she spat. She didn't mean to be so defensive but given the river that ran through them, what she found out that day, and how ironwood would react if he knew? She'd rather find out what he's after.

Marrow looked at her surprised and then smiled "Do I have to want something just to be here?" That got Selene’s attention not by what he said but how he said it. His eyes were earnest, his smile soft, and he didn’t give off an air of deception. he wasn't here to cause harm nor was he here to bust her. Still, she leaned against the wall, her arms loosely crossed as she said, "You know who I'm working with, don't you?" she asked. He met her gaze and felt a sense of hostility from her, as he said "You mean other than here? Then all I have is an educated guess that you're aiding the Happy Huntresses. Care to confirm?" Finally, Selene sighed out and decided that it wouldn't be long so, "ok ok, yeah I'm with the huntresses. They've been family to me for about a year now." Marrow looked at her with an expression of sympathy and confusion. Before he left, he simply said "I won't say anything. But I can't guarantee the same from the others." He then left and found himself thinking about her eyes and how lonely they looked. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next week was interesting Selene had seen a few teens hanging around Marrow and the Ace-Ops. She decided to do a little digging, starting with the kids at the rally. She didn’t call it a victory party as early as now, namely because she didn’t want to jinx it. She made her way through the crowd and found 3 teens, two girls and a guy, who practically screamed newcomers. One was a fiery redhead with bright light blue eyes. Her outfit was a nice blend of cute pastel and functional fighter. Her long sleeveless coat was pink and white with light blue lapels and white-collar belted closed by a black belt with a pouch on the left side, over a black short dress. The front of the coat has two heart shape cutouts near to the bottom. On the upper back of her coat is a small pair of decorative metal wings. She also had long detached white sleeves with black fingerless gloves, white stockings light blue socks and black boots with silver heels, sole and toe plates. In addition, she wore matching metal bands on her upper arms with her emblem on them alongside silver metal bands around her thighs. Selene had to admit, this girl likely had a softer side despite the obvious loud energy wafting off her.

The guy had long black hair with a single tiny pink strip in his bangs, pale skin, and pink irises. His black hair was braided and had a pink hair tie at the end. He was wearing a dark green sleeveless turtleneck top, white long sleeves underneath. Part of his jacket/arm guard combination on his right arm was black & had an ornate dagger attached to it. He wore a single detached long black fingerless glove on his left arm and black leather boots. Something about this young man reminded her a lot of Vine but not as… mask-like? Gods, she hated not being able to find the right words. This young man gave off a feeling of just being quiet with his expressions where Vine seemed to have none at all. Which brought Selene’s attention to the last girl and frankly, she knew she liked her. Everything about her screamed pure, sweet, and “I don’t care how impossible this seems! I’m gonna help people because that’s what a huntress does!” vibes. Kinda like a hospital, search, or service animal who wouldn’t give up on the person they commit to. 

This dark redhead had silver eyes and pale skin. Her outfit comprised of a black, red-lined lace-up corset with four buckles hanging loose over a mesh sleeveless top over a white low cut long-sleeved blouse, as well as a black choker around her neck. She wore a red pleated skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap, and bright red shorts under it. On her arms, she had black bracers with large brown buckled straps around the wrist as well as black fingerless gloves. Around her waist, she had a brown belt with several bullets with a buckle of her emblem on it alongside a pouch on the right side with a dog-based emblem. Her shoes were black, thigh-high steel-toe boots with red soles and heels, with a single buckled strap, rear seam, and a large brown buckled strap with attached pouches near the top, over a pair of brown mesh tights. She even wore a red hooded cloak. It was cute but badass and kinda sexy, to be honest. Selene decided to go mingle with them, “Hey, I’m Midnight. You must be the newcomers I heard about.” in a split second, she got their names. Nora was the pink ball of endless energy. Ren was the guy who seemed like he could use some herbal tea. And the cute badass was Ruby Rose. That name struck a chord with Selene. Her dad would say that a rose that blooms in winter is the one that can’t be destroyed. That was the one positive thing she could remember about her old man. “So, you guys are huntsmen and huntresses now. Cool, I’m more local myself.” Her voice was calm and casual as they talked though she heard May and Joanna getting rather pissy. She understood why May was like this but at the same time? She really was picking the wrong fights. “I’ll be right back,” she said, making her way through the crowd but as she did, she noticed someone who she’d never seen before, and she’s seen every face in Mantle. This guy definitely didn’t belong. 

She immediately got on her earpiece, “Hey Mayday, Jonna, quit the dick measuring. We got a party crasher. I’m keeping tabs on him but it doesn’t look good. May? You keep an eye on Penny.” Selene spotted Penny off by the stage where Robyn and Fiona were. Penny was dressed in her usual olive-green suspender-dress with a black hem that is striped with emerald green. The abdominal region is black with four golden buttons with matching buckles on her shoulder straps She also sports an off-white blouse with puffy shoulders, frilled flared cuffs, and vertical black lining down the front center. Her collar piece has a black ribbon, another power button emblem. Penny’s legs are also her boots but change at her will. Selene had seen her use what looks like a trio of jets in the lower rear part of her leg pieces that granted Penny the ability to fly. She also wears a pair of black lacy cuffed gloves with golden stud detailing on the knuckles. She also retains her silver backpack on her back carrying Floating Array. So far so good but the lights suddenly went out. Screams and slashing, Selene grabbed his coat and saw he was a scorpion Faunus and had a prosthetic tail but Selene was ready. She kept him in her sights and met the aggressor blow for blow while dodging his tail and the blades on his arms. She fired a dart to his face that he caught but she was hoping he would. It went off in his mouth and knocked his ass out to which she kept him there in a specific hogtie. “Bad little piggies like you should be severely punished.” She muttered in disgust as she handed him over to the ace-ops. May was rather pissed and the citizens were scared, and even livid when Jacques won, but something inside told her this was the better option. She knew one thing thanks to living on the streets: need some info? Talk to the pests. It wasn’t her favorite way to do this job but she needed this intel. There was no way in hell it was a coincidence. Marrow looked at her in shock before they both headed to the streets, knowing the Grimm wouldn’t be far. 

Once that was dealt with, as well as the riots that lasted two days, she headed to the safehouse and let the adrenaline wear off. She had to be calm if she was going to get this right. She needed to know more about this situation. She already had a list of people who could benefit from this. After a few minutes, she meditated and put herself in the mindset of these folks. First was ironwood; he had no reason to attack his own people. Why would he use hired thugs? He wouldn’t. He’d use his ace-ops or metal toys to do the job. So he’s out. Jacques had the motive but not the means to pull it off. Sure he’s in shady business but he’s so worried about turning a profit and rubbing elbows with the elite that he probably wouldn’t know the first thing about which hitmen to hire. None of the other council members have that kind of motive, influence, or backbone. The man at the rally was Tyrian, a known serial killer. Him just showing up at that time in Atlas isn’t just luck. He was in on the attack for whatever reason he has. This was a two-man job; one to take out Robyn and the reasons other than to tip the odds in Jacques's favor. The same person who hacked Beacon. She snapped her eyes open realizing something. Without missing a beat she headed to Pietro’s pharmacy only to find it empty. Robyn had stopped sending her out into the field. She could still remember the words she said the day after that mess, “Look, you’re a good kid. You’re the heart of this team. But we need you to stay alive if we’re going to help anyone. So for now? Stay in the safe house.” Those words cut deep but not as deep as her eyes seeming to plead her; to trust that she knows what she’s doing. Selene wants to but she felt like something much worse was ahead.


End file.
